Valentines Day
by LeicoAllTheWay
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finished with the war, and love is in the air at Camp.


**A/N: Percabeth oneshot. They're both 18. Lots of dialogue, I will try to make them better. First fic, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters mentioned. Also, I do not own Vanessa Roth or the Divergent series.**

(Piper's POV)

Love was in the air on Valentines day at Camp Half-Blood, for the campers that were there, and my cabin was no exeption. My siblings were freaking out, trying to figure out the perfect outfit to wear for their dates. Actually, I was near positive that the Aphrodite children took Valentines day more seriously then anyone took any other holiday. Ever.

Over the chaos, there was a unexpected knock at the door. I was mostly ready for my date with Jason, so I answered the door. At the other side was Annabeth Chase, in tears.

"Hey Annie, are you okay?" I asked.

"This sounds completely retarded, but I have nothing to wear." the Daughter of Athena said, sniffling, "I- I need your help. Do you think you could help me out?"

"Of course, come on in."

(Annabeth's POV)

I had to admit, I looked pretty good. Percy was taking me out on a Valentines date, and I wanted to look great. Piper dressed me in a skin-tight green dress with a black sparkly belt, and she French-Braided my hair. I wore black heels, which Piper said made me look "distinguished."

It occurred to me that it was almost 6:00! Percy would be at the Athena cabin any minute! "Sorry, Pipes, gotta go!" I ditched the heels and took of at a sprint to my cabin.

When I entered the cabin, completely out of breath, Malcolm was sitting on the couch, reading. "Hey, Mal."

"Hey, An-" he looked up from his book, "Woah, you look ravishing."

"Thanks, Mal! You staying in tonight?" Malcolm was never big on Valentine's Day, or any holiday, really.

"Yeah, I have a date with Vanessa Roth. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm gonna stay in tonight, too, in this beautiful dress and magnificent hair."

Malcolm threw a pillow at me, "'Beth, all sarcasm aside, what are you up to tonight?"

"I'm going a date with Percy, at least, I think so. He said he wanted to see me tonight."

Malcolm shot me a dirty look. "Why do you stay with him? He is our mother's arch nemesis, and he is an idiot. You deserve so much better, Annie."

Anger boiled up from inside me. I did my best not to lunge at Malcolm. "Malcolm, Percy is the smartest, kindest, sweetest person I've ever met. I don't want to be with anyone else but him. Sure, he's a son of Posiedon, but that will never change anything. I love him so much, and he makes me happy. Isn't that enough?"

Malcolm pondered what I said. "Yeah, Annie. If he makes you happy, then that's all I need." Malcolm gave me a hug. "Have you ever told him this?"

"No, well, not yet," I said, blushing.

"You don't have to. I already knew." Standing in the doorway was Percy, my Seaweed Brain, with his trademark crooked grin. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you, too, my wonderful Seaweed Brain." I grinned at my Valentines Day date.

"AHH, AFFECTION!" said Malcolm.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave you and your date alone, Mal. Have a great night!" With that, I grabbed my purse, and Percy's hand, and waved goodbye to Malcolm, who already had his nose in Insurgent.

(Percy's POV)

Annabeth and I left the cabin, hand in hand, to my car. I won it off of Nico in a bet involving Disney movies, but it didn't matter how I'd gotten it. This was the first time the Wise Girl had seen it, and I wanted to surprise her with it.

"Percy, how on Earth?"

"Do you like it?" I said, opening the passenger side door to let her in.

"I love it, but how could you afford it?" Anna said, still in shock.

"Only the best for you, my love. Have I told you that you look stunning yet?" I let myself in, and started the car.

"You have now, and thank you, Piper did it."

"You hate it, don't you?" I knew my Wise Girl too well to even think for a mere second that dressing up like a Barbie doll would seem like fun to her. It just wasn't in her nature.

"More than you can imagine." she said sternly.

I wonder what Annie would look like at our wedding….

(Annabeth's POV)

"Percy, this is delicious." I said, after taking a bite of my shrimp alfredo. Percy had taken me to the best seafood restaurant in New York, but the name was written in cursive, and I didn't feel like making it out right now. All I really wanted to focus on was my Seaweed Brain…and this plate of shrimp.

Since the war with Gaea, Percy and I have became even more inseparable then ever before. I don't know if it was Tartarus, or just not wanting to go through war again, or plainly being in love, but or the past few weeks, I would go over to his cabin to sleep with him, because of nightmares, just to be comforted. He always ends my nightmares, like a magic touch or something. I can only hope I do the same for him.

"I'm glad you like it, Annie."

When we payed for our dinner, Percy took my leather jacket and placed it on me. I'd noticed that he was being quite the gentleman tonight. as he slipped on my jacket he whispered in my ear, "C'mon, I have something to show you."

He took my hand and walked me through the restaurant. When we reached the door, he held the door for me, and I grinned at him. He took my hand again and led me to the side of the restaurant. There was quite a beautiful fountain there, I saw in on the way in.

"Annie, I-I wanted to say this in private. We've been through so much together. Our first quest, the one you wanted so badly when you were 7. When you were kidnapped, I didn't even have to think before going across the country to find you. When we went through the Labyrinth. Our first war. When you were hurt, and nearly died, I thought my life was over. When I lost my memory, the only thing I could remember was you. Then, when we got thrown into Tartarus, I was sure that if I wasn't with you, I would have given up the first time I heard 'drink fire.'" I was starting to tear up, but that caused me to chuckle, as I knew that was true. "What I'm trying to say, Annabeth, is that I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I don't want these memories to stop." Percy got down on one knee. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

I didn't even have to think. I waned to be with Percy forever. "Yes!" I said, through tears.

Lets just say, I had the best Valentine's ever.


End file.
